Mirror of Darkness
by diana2megr
Summary: Relena's dying. People close to the Gundam boys are getting hurt or killed.
1. Default Chapter

1MIRROR

**DISCLAIMER: **

_The usual.Gundam Wings is the property of blah, blah, blah, etc., etc. You know the routine.The characters in this fanfic are not mine except for those, which are.Heh! Heh!You'll know when.I won't make promises, however.Courtesy of Tenkuu no Escaflowne.K _

____May 27, 2000__

A MIRROR OF DARKNESS By EDLL 

Chapter 1

AFTER COLONY YEAR 197 

The people have regained their peace.In the history that followed, the weapons called Mobile Suits… including Gundams, never appeared again. 

-Gundam Wings Endless Waltz

Vol. 3 - Journey to Forever

A.C. 198

Cinq Kingdom 

I am dying.There, I admitted it.Although, it is somewhat disconcerting seeing it clearly written like this.It somehow makes the inevitable more final.But then, what is more final than death?My doctors (plural, for I have seen so many of them!)assure me that they are doing everything they can and that discovery of a cure is imminent.Right!And perhaps a miracle would happen and Heero would be standing just behind me.Sigh...Still, I wonder what that mysterious gundam pilot is doing right now.I have carefully kept that teddy bear that he gave me three years ago.It's starting to look a little worn out from all the hugs, kisses and tears that I have been showering upon it.Still, three years… has it really been that long?It has been a year since I last saw him.It was Christmas and I was a prisoner of Marymaia at that time.How I long to see that face again.That shack of unruly dark hair, which my hands are always itching to smooth… those deep dark eyes, which I can stare at forever and still never comprehend what they hold.Those…Sigh.Heero…What am I thinking?!My mind is wondering again.That seems to happen more and more as my sickness progress.Still, I should be grateful that this disease would merely lull me to sleep like a mother does her child.It will not be painful.It will not disfigure me.I will die like an old woman in her deathbed although I am still young.I am only eighteen years old, but my life is now measured in weeks.I must not lose hope.After all, the doctors are working hard to save the Vice Foreign Minister Darlien.Humph, Vice Foreign Minister Darlien, huh?That is the one that they are really trying to save, not me, just plain lil' Relena.Ha! Ha!How my opponents would love to get their hands on this!I could already imagine their statements denouncing me."See, this is the true Vice Foreign Minister.Darlien's spoiled brat has finally revealed her true colors.She is nothing but a vain, arrogant and selfish little girl.It must have been really hard for the sister of the Lightning Count Zechs Marquis to give up being Queen of the World!"Now this is really just foolishness, Relena!Even if writing down of my thoughts is a part of my therapy, this is just being weak."A weak woman!" as Wufei would say.No, I will not allow that!I would most certainly not let a mere sickness get the better of me! I am Vice Foreign Minister Darlien, Princess Relena Peacecraft of the Cinq Kingdom, and former Queen of the World.I am a strong woman… and this I vow.I will hold the peace until I die... and that wouldn't be long. 

-Relena

Click!The computer shut down.Once more, Relena was left staring at nothing but a dead screen."Maybe, I should have encrypted my diary, but whoever would want to read my personal files?Hmm… I better not go into that."Sigh.The young woman with long dark blond hair slowly stood up to draw open the drapes in her room.She silently stood by the window to watch the peaceful dreaming world she helped create. She now wondered if it is the world that is dreaming or has she been the dreamer all along?"My dream…" Her whisper came softly, slowly like a witness' sudden revelation of the events that occurred in the night.It is the abrupt dawning of the light in the mind.It is the unexpected realization of events wherefore unknown.It is the truth.Reality hurts.The words seem to come from nowhere and everywhere.It reverberated in the huge dark room brightened now and then by a flash of lightning.Again and again, the words repeated in her mind.For a second, as lightning flashed across the skies once more, her now gaunt and pale face was framed in its harsh light.A tear slowly slid down her face to disappear forever into the darkness. 

"So," said the silent watcher beneath the tree, "it is true.Relena is… dying."As lightning streaked across the skies again, the shadowy figure it illuminated just moments ago disappeared.The wind howled and stripped the trees of its leaves.Branches swayed violently in the face of this ferocity.The storm continued its rage.In direct contrast to this violent weather, a voice in the darkness softly, almost gently, whispered."The true storm is yet to come." 

A Week Later 

L4 Colony 

As bright sunlight streamed through the windows, the slender young man's blond hair shone like gold.The light surrounded him in a golden aura making him look like an angel.However, all is not well in paradise as this particular angel has a rather fat "snake" to deal with. 

The young president of the Winner Consortium impatiently flicked away a lock of blond hair from his eyes.His slender fingers swiftly flew over the pile of documents on his desk and like magic pulled out the exact paper he needed.The Morton Heavy Metal Industries File - Project X5C2d.Quickly scanning it for the clause he was looking for, his baby blue eyes brightened upon alighting on the said paragraph. 

He sighed softly and jumped into the fray, breaking his "guest's" loud monologue."Mr. Morton, if you would please look at this part of our contract you would clearly see that the Winner Consortium…" Quatre was cutoff mid-argument by the loud slamming of the door."Quatre, I have no time for civilities.Get your butt off that chair and follow me." 

Mr. Morton, the president of Morton Heavy Metal Industries, protested loudly the intrusion."What is the meaning of this?How dare you intrude…" Quatre cut him off asking questions himself."Wufei, would you please tell me just what…" The slender young man's long black hair, which was slickly tied back, flew in the air as Wufei swiftly turned around."Silence!Cease your babblings!Well?Have your wits gone as flabby as your behind?What are you waiting for?Hurry!I have no time to waste explaining things to fools like you."Mr. Morton butts in once more."And just who do you think you are?"Wufei looked sharply at him."And just what kind of insect are you?Quatre, you have more important things to do than to argue with a silly ass.Let's go!"Quatre recovered from his shock and gracefully leap over his desk."Wufei, wait!I'm coming." 

Events, as they are wont to do at times, flew by so fast that Mr. Morton was left eating the dust, the proverbial one that is.Dust is a foreign substance in the Winner Tower, especially at its president's office.(After all, the Winner Research Facilities is one of the best in the whole colonial stars and cleanliness is a priority, to avoid contamination.Of course, it has nothing to do with its young master's attachment to cleanliness and order.) 

The obnoxious businessman, Armel Morton, was left staring at the plush chair which just seconds ago held the body of one of the richest young man in the colonial stars."What the hell?Just what the heck is going on here?How dare that spoiled brat leave a meeting with me, the president of Morton Heavy Metal Industries!That @#%* …" His loud and about to be more sulphurous denunciations of Quatre Raberba Winner was cut short as the youngest Winner's secretary efficiently rescheduled his appointment for another day and politely showed him out of the Winner Tower. 

Armel Morton is a consummate businessman.He knows all the tricks in the business and quite a few that is not in the book.Indeed, he is what you would call a shark.He uses his voice, language, build, everything to intimidate, bully, and goad people to doing what he wants.He is used to getting his way.He was most definitely unhappy with the way that events turned out today. 

As he angrily strode towards his car, he cussed the young men who foiled his plans."How dare they?Just who the hell does those punks think they are?!I'll make them pay for this!No one, I say, no one crosses Armel Morton and gets away with it!"The loud explosion, which came from Mr. Morton's car, swallowdhis cursing even as the blast immediately killed him. 

Someone, it would seem, have finally deigned to silence the silly ass. 

He was doing humanity a great service by ridding it of scum like Armel Morton, he decided.Whistling cheerfully, he joined the crowd that seemingly grew out of nowhere to gawk at the site.He chuckled as the police began to push the mob back to investigate the explosion.People protested as they were shoved from the front seat of this splendid little sideshow.The firefighters have finally been able to put out the flames and extract the burned into a crisp Mr. Morton.People screamed and pointed as the dead body was loaded into the waiting ambulance and was whiskered away. 

The crowd chattered speculations to each other while the assassin simply walked away like a passerby having his fill of excitement for that day.As he rounded a street corner, he withdrew a communication device from his dark red (reminiscent of dried blood) jacket.He pushed a button and a red light appeared at the bottom of the card like device."Mission complete!"Click!A communications line went dead.It was a wonderful day, he decided as he looked up into the perpetually clear blue skies of his colony. 

"Huh?'Startled, Quatre looked back at the Winner Tower that has just disappeared at the horizon."Now, what?"An exasperated Wufei asked."Umm…nothing, I guess.I just had a strange feeling that something just happened."Quatre ruefully shook his head as if to clear it.Wufei sighed."Well then, since it's nothing STOP BOTHERING ME!I just might crash us!"Quatre contritely faced Wufei, his blue eyes wide and teary, his teeth delicately biting his lower lips, and asked in a trembling voice, "Am I being a nuisance, Wufei?I'm sorry."`Now I'm in trouble!'Or so Wufei thought in despair. `It's infinitely harder to face Quatre when he has pulled out the heavy kawaii artillery than a million Mobile Dolls. Afterall, the latter can only kill you...' "Look, I am not angry with you.Just stop that already, okay?" 

At this, Quatre weakly smiled. `Wufei was just being Wufei.' He happily thought. Meaning, Wufei was just being as touchy as ever.He turned back to continue tapping commands at a terminal."Do we have a shuttle ready?If not, we could use my private shuttle."Wufei nodded."Yes." He briskly answered."I have a shuttle ready and waiting."He did.They immediately took off. 

L3 Colony 

It was a beautiful day, not surprising in the colonial stars where the weather is a matter of programming.Still, it was a splendid day in the circus.People were cheerfully talking to each other.Laughter and applause could be heard all around.The crowd was assuredly enjoying their stay in the circus. 

A certain tall young circus performer however was distracted.Trowa Barton had just heard the words Winner and explosion at the same sentence.He walked out of the tent to question the men he overheard."Excuse me.Can you please tell me what is happening?"The men were surprised."Eh?You mean, you haven't heard?It's all over the news!"Trowa shook his head, when his ears picked up the sound of a speeding car."What the?"He muttered to himself as he left the two talking to thin air.He quickly reentered the tent just in time to see the car ram into his beloved sister in the middle of her performance."Catherine!"He shouted as he swiftly ran to the auburn haired girl he has come to recognize as family.However, fate, destiny, or whatever you call reality, is cruel.The car exploded.The slender girl's body was thrown into the air.She landed with a dull thud, which Trowa would remember all his life.Blood began to pool around her head.Her natural red locks further stained with her lifeblood. 

"Catherine!"He urgently whispered as he gently and protectively cradled his sister's limp body to his side."Catherine?"He murmured once more.Silently, he urged her to open her eyes and tell him that she's fine.Whatever gods there were, they were too busy attending to other matters to heed his pleadings.Then again, perhaps the gods just don't care about him.He anxiously watched her face for any sign of life as he gently wiped the soot off her face.Nothing.[Access denied.]His cracked mask of emotionless crumbled to dust under this onslaught of emotions.His head was bowed.His hair covered his eyes, hiding the fire raging within.His hand clenched into a tight fist as he swore revenge.`Those responsible will pay', he coldly decided.`For this pain, I will return a thousand fold!No one and nothing will stop me until they pay with their own blood.'His vision darkened as he closed his tear-filled eyes.Even while the darkness surrounded him, not a single burning tear left his bright green eyes.`I will have my revenge!' 

At a building across the street, a young man impassively watched.As if appreciating fine music, he closed his sky blue eyes while he listened to the pain-filled cries of the injured, the dying, and the grieving.The dead were silent.As is their wont, the dead seldom say a thing.Then again, if they spoke, they would hardly be called dead.Now, would they?Smoke darkened the skies.The loud wails of a variety of sirens (ambulances, police cars, and fire trucks) added to the confusion in this chaotic situation.His lips slowly formed into a grim smile."Mission complete."

L2 Colony 

Wide violet eyes noted the smoke.Swiftly, a long brown braid flew in the air, as its owner jumped off the tall chair and scrambled to save what remains of his breakfast."Ahh!I forgot!"Even as his chagrined cry reverberated across the room, he kept his ears glued to the news.[Mr. Morton, president of Morton Heavy Metal Industries, died in a mysterious explosion at the street directly across Winner Tower.He had just left from a meeting with the young president of the Winner Consortium, Quatre Raberba Winner.]It was in the middle of this domestic chaos that a whirlwind of impulsive energy burst in. 

"Duo!Have you heard the news?"Hilde stood still for a moment as time suddenly froze.She quickly surveyed the room (not to mention the mess) and swiftly turned off the stove.She began cleaning up even as she lectured him."Duo, this place is a pig sty!Can't you keep this place clean?"Duo smartly changed the subject."So Hilde, what brings you here to my humble abode?"The young woman paled."Oh my god!Duo, it's Trowa!"Duo frowned."Trowa?What's the matter with him?I thought you were talking about the explosion at Quatre's turf." 

Now, it was Hilde's turn to frown."Quatre's in trouble?What happened?"She quickly shook her head."Oh Duo, you're making me forget my news!A car exploded in the circus where Trowa works.Victims are being taken to the general hospital in their colony."Duo ran for the door, but Hilde was nearer so she was able to leave first."Stay there!Eat breakfast first and clean up.I'll get the shuttle ready."Duo replied with an affirmative."Ok, but I'll just be a moment.I just need to pack some things up."Hilde waved back at Duo and disappeared into the shuttle bay.Duo had just turned around to fix his things when the blast threw him against the door.Shocked, he quickly got up and turned behind.It was at the shuttle bay. 

The shuttle bay was burning.Black smoke came from within.Duo frantically ran inside."Hilde!"Duo's eyes teared from the acrid smoke."Hilde!"Duo choked out.He covered his mouth with the front of his jacket to prevent smoke inhalation.It was as hot as furnace in the hanger area.Quickly surveying the area, his eyes stop upon seeing a still figure on the floor.Shocked, he ran towards the burning body lying face down on the floor."HILDE!"

Unknown Venue 

In a small dark area, quite opposite the living hell where Duo was, a shadow continued to access information unmindful of small inconveniences such as insufficient lighting and frigid temperature.Updates kept appearing at a side bar.He noted the events that occurred.For a second, his fingers froze from its swift tapping of control keys.Time froze for a moment in his mind.A single thought suddenly interrupted his implacable search in cyber space.`Sorry.' 

Time flowed once more.Then only the tapping sounds and the chirping of the computer as it followed the instructions being fed into it could be heard once more.Nearby, the sound of dripping water echoed throughout the cave.

Preventers Headquarters – Personnel Quarter 

Sally Po stared at the screen."What is going on?Just who is behind all this?What do they want?Everything is happening all at once.Something big is about to happen.I'm sure of it.This must be the key to all this!Otherwise…"

At the back, a light tenor voice calmly answered her."Yes, something is about to happen."Sally swiftly turned around with a gun in her hand.She was quite ready to shoot.Unfortunately, the young man behind her was far readier.Her gun uselessly cluttered to the floor as she slowly slump down.The room spun and darkened around her."Who?"She weakly asked.She was able to discern a familiar face from her rapidly vanishing sight."You?"She asked, shocked beyond belief at this apparent betrayal."It can't be.Ugh."The last thing she heard was his voice."Mission complete." 

RAMBLINGS: 

Everyone's dying!Why?Who do you think is next?(Where is the mirror of darkness in this little fic?)Guess![Insert evil laughter here i.e. witch style!] 

In the next chapter, Lady Une summons a pair of Martian farmers back to earth.(She knows aliens from Mars!Where did she meet them?)Also, more light will be shed on the mysterious shadows in this story.(I guess I will just have to call them partly lighted shadows from now on!Ha! Ha! Ha!)How many shadows (and assassins) are out there?Gotta count them all! 

P.S.Don't be @#$%^&* because of what's written above.Remember that @#$%^&* isn't good.Ha! Ha! Ha! HA! HA! HA! 

----------------------------------------------------------------ZIP! 

Go to chapter 2: [2MIRROR][1]

   [1]: 2MIRROR.htm



	2. Ch.2

2MIRROR

Back to chapter 1: [1MIRROR][1]

**DISCLAIMER:**

_The usual. You know the copyrights. The characters in this fic are not mine except for those that never existed in the original GW story. _

_"A Mirror of Darkness" is my first series. In fact, it is my first fic! `Nuff said! On with the fic. _

June 6, 2000   


**A MIRROR OF DARKNESS **

_By_

EDLL

CHAPTER 2

Preventers Headquarters – Top Floor

  
Steps. Tap. Tap. Tap.Click! The door opened. The woman sitting behind the desk looked up. "You're late." The young man with long platinum blond hair smiled."Is this the way the head of the Preventers greet all their guests?" The young woman beside him flicked away black locks away from her eyes. "It's nice to see you again too, Une." She smiled. Her companion didn't for he noticed the serious expression in the face of Treize's right hand. "What is the matter? Why the urgent summons back to earth?" He frowned. His face suddenly darkened. "Is it Relena?"

Lady Une simply nodded. "She is dying." He exploded. "WHAT! How could you have let anything happen to my sister? Why didn't you remedy the problem? Who is behind this? Where is she now? Take me to her! Have you the gotten the best medics to see to her care?" His companion tried to soothe him. "Calm down, Zechs. Yelling at Une won't accomplish anything." Noin faced her friend. "Update us. Tell us everything. From the beginning, if you please."

Lady Une invited them to sit. They sat. She then began to tell her story. "I found out about a month ago."  


  


A.C. 198 – A Month Before

Cinq Kingdom - Ballroom  


  


"Is Relena really dieting? She doesn't need to diet you know. She has a fine figure and being as thin as a stick is not flattering. I didn't really think that she could be that foolish or vain." Lady Une asked Relena's faithful butler noticing the changes in the vibrant diplomat. "No, madam. But she does not eat enough. I have been urging Relena-sama to eat more since she is very busy these days. Perhaps, madam could talk to the princess about taking a break. She is most stubborn. She would not listen to a mere butler but I'm sure she would agree with madam. "Lady Une smiled wryly. "I don't know what makes you so sure she would listen to me. She is very strong-willed, as you know. But don't worry, I will talk to her."

Lady Une crossed the floor towards the front where Relena was talking with some diplomats. They were discussing the status of their respective nations. Relena saw her approaching and made her excuses. "Lady Une, it has been months! I am glad that you finally accepted my invitation." Une smiled. "I thought that it was about time that I paid a visit to Relena-sama." Relena smiled wryly at that. "Have you been talking to Noin recently." Une have to smile back at that. "No, but I have been talking to your butler." Relena groaned at that. "Butler? I think baby sitter is the more appropriate term. Pagen is like my nanny already. Isn't that embarrassing? I'm eighteen year old and Pagen treats me like I'm just five or something." Une laughed."Pagen is just protective of his 'little miss', that's all." Relena lifted an eyebrow. Her lips twitched. "Little miss?" Une nodded seriously. Relena sighed. "You're all ganging up on me! What's a little girl like me supposed to do?" Une smiled, delighted that Relena was for once acting like a teenager. 'She is so serious yet she's still so young. She's just like those pilots."

Relena showed her to a side room. They sat down to talk. Relena spoke first. "So, did Pagen blow the whistle on me already? Well, I don't really blame him. He is such a worrier! But this is still so vexing, I specifically told him to keep it a secret. Who's side is he on anyway? Seriously lady Une, you know as well as I do that I just could not divulge this news to the public. It could have serious repercussions."

Lady Une thought fast. She remembered her short and terse conversation with Hargan.She realized then that the butler emphasized on the fact that Relena was not eating enough and was overworking. She came to a conclusion. "I thought that you were dieting and I was going to reprimand you about that. Still, I didn't think you were that silly. You're not 'dieting' as the news are saying. You're sick, aren't you?"

Relena tried to evade her gaze, but Une's accusation hung heavily in the air. Relena finally nodded. She weakly smiled at Une. "Don't worry. I have already seen the family doctor. Pagen made sure of that. Anyway, the doctor assures me that he is working on it. I'll be fine. Ok?"Une shook her head. "I'm afraid not, Vice Minister. Judging from what I've gotten so far, this 'sickness' of yours is serious, isn't it? No wonder Pagen was so worried. I want to talk to your doctor myself. I want to know exactly what's wrong and what he's doing about it. Since, you're saying that you're still not yet well. Then, we'll also have our doctors take a look at you." She went on before Relena could interrupt her. "Don't worry, our doctors are quite discrete. But, you have to slow down and take a vacation. No 'buts' Relena! You need a break, seriously. Just drop everything and go. I'll take care of things."

Relena vehemently shook her head. "Lady Une, that's impossible. I could NOT just drop everything and take a holiday now. There are things, situations that I just have to attend to personally. I'm in the middle of a delicate negotiation right now. Several, in fact! I just have to go on. A lot of things could go wrong if I drop out of sight all of a sudden. I've already lightened up my load as much as I can. I have delegated a lot of my work to my people already. There are just some things that I have to do myself. You of all people should understand my situation." Agitated, Relena stood up and began to pace.

Lady Une stood up herself. "Relena, don't you think it's better to be indisposed for a while rather than forever? Don't be a foolish child! You're the Vice Minister. Think of all the people who are counting on you!" Relena turned to face her. "I am thinking of them! Why else do you think am I working so hard to improve their situations and maintain the peace? I cannot let them down! I will not." She continued more quietly. Lady Une quickly got the change of meaning. "When you say 'them', you mean the gundam pilots, don't you?" Relena looked at her straight into the eyes. "Yes! Don't they deserve it? Haven't they done enough? Now, it's my turn to maintain the peace. I don't want Heero to, to ever…"

Lady Une sighed." I understand, Relena-sama."  


Preventers Headquarters – Present  


Lady Une sighed. "I did everything that I can but you're sister is just so stubborn! For all the good that did! Relena slowed down a bit but she's still working." Noin smiled wryly at that. "You're right about that Une! Relena is just as stubborn as you are Zechs." Zechs smiled a little at that. "It runs in the family. Lady Une, just what is wrong with my sister?"

Lady Une shook her head. "That's part of a whole new can of worms. The doctors are all baffled. Her sickness it seems is unique. It's the first time they encountered something like it. We've had all sorts of doctors look in at her and working for a cure. Nothing seems to work! It's as if her body suddenly decided that it's time to wind down."

Zechs frowned. "Is the disease natural?"Une looked at Zechs straight in the eyes. "She wasn't poisoned if that's what you're asking. Of course, nothing's really certain since we can't even identify just what is her sickness!" Zechs nodded, but he continued to mull things over his mind. Une continued. "Your sister is currently in the Cinq Kingdom. We haven't been able to completely eliminate all her duties, but she's able to rest more these days. Shall we go now? The aircraft should be ready and we could continue our discussion on the plane." Two agreed. Three left. 

Cinq Kingdom - Relena's Room 

Relena was sitting up in her bed.She furtively read documents while "resting" in her room.She knew exactly what her "nannies" will have to say about this which is why she secretly hid these documents.

"Why can't they understand? I have to do this. I have no choice. I won't let another war erupt while I'm alive. I have to protect this peace bought in their blood."

Thinking of her present life, she wondered where Heero was and prayed that he was fine. A grim smile graced her lips for a moment as she remembered how she chased him so long ago. With her condition and her duties, she can't just go chasing him around as she did before. Besides, she figured that it's time she matured. Of course, when it comes to Heero, her senses just seem to leave her. "Soon. Soon, you'll be free from my grasp." She chuckled, bitterly. "Not that I had ever been able to do that!"

Hearing someone approaching her door, she quickly stuff the documents into the nearby drawer and pretended to be asleep. The door opened. Eyes closed, she waited for the person in the door to speak. Silence. Not being able to bear the suspense anymore, she fluttered her eyes, pretending to just about to wake up. A man's chuckle reverberated in her room. Relena quickly sat up from bed wide awake. "Niisan!" 

Milliard Peacecraft or Zechs Marquis stood still at the door and just stared at his sister. His baby sister. His last living relative. Looking at her frail form, contrasting her large four-poster bed, he shook his head. Frowning, he wondered if he made a mistake. If he hadn't left and let her do all the work perhaps this wouldn't have happened. (Did he make her into a target by dying?) He suddenly smiled however upon noting the "sleeping" girl's uneven rate of breathing. (Pretending to be asleep, hmm little sister? Well, two can play this game! Let's see how long you could play pretend, ne?) He didn't have long to wait. He chuckled when he saw her pretend to be just waking up and was gratified to hear her welcome him with warmth in her voice. His heart contracted when she jump out of bed and hugged him. 

Relena smiled at her seeing handsome brother's face. She felt so happy that he was here. (Niisan. Niisan would continue what I've started.) She thanked the heavens that her brother was here to make everything right. He who has sacrificed a lot for this peace would not let it fall just due to her weakness. Her brother is a true Peacecraft. She realized this quite a while ago. She smiled ruefully, remembering her misunderstandings of the events when it happened years ago. She have grown up a lot since then.

Zechs worriedly looked at his sister who was staring with a sad smile in her face at a point behind his head. Lady Une shook her head. Noin took the opportunity to address his sister. "Relena-sama." 

Relena blinked, looking blank for a second. She smiled suddenly at seeing Noin. "Noin! I'm sorry, I didn't see you right away. Niisan is just so tall, you know!" She remarked jokingly. 

Noin smiled. "Your brother may be tall, but it seems to me that you have done some growing up yourself. Although I must say, it really isn't nice of you to play pretend now, hmm?" Relena smiled back at Noin. "Yes, well, it's just that some people have been bothering me a lot lately." She looked at Lady Une pointedly. 

Lady Une just smiled. "Can you blame me? I have valid grounds after all. Your brother reacted just as I expected!"

Relena laughed, a joyous sound to her worried friends and anxious brother "Niisan! Mou, not you too! I'll never get anything done now! Not with you and Pagen and Lady Une..." She shook her head and sighed dramatically. "I suppose, I'm to consider myself a prisoner in this room then?" She asked jokingly.

They all laughed at her theatrics. Zechs just shook his head and gently placed a hand on her head. "Imouto, you need caring for." Relena looked at him straight in the eyes. "I feel better now that you're here." Zechs led her to a chair. "I think, it's time we have a little talk." Noin seeing the serious expression on his face knew that it was time to go. Lady Une led her out saying that they have a lot of catching up. Noin just nodded. (It's about time that they cleared things up between them. They both love each other so much and yet they never even had a chance to have a simple talk.) She smiled a little. (Everything will turn out right. They may both be stubborn but their hearts are in the right place.)

Ramblings:

Okay, where did all the shadows go? Long time no passing! Oh well, look for them in the next chapter. Silence. Come on, please. Anybody left reading this? (Echo.)    


   [1]: 1MIRROR.htm



End file.
